Cazadores de Brujos
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: El conocimiento es poder, y eso era algo que Stiles tenía de sobra. Si Stiles quisiera, podría convertirse en un letal cazador. Pero no lo quiere ¿Verdad? Un Mago Oscuro pondrá aprueba aquello, tratando de apoderarse de su corazón. *Sterek; Balthazar/Dave* Lime/Lemon. MPreg.
1. Chapter 1: La llegada a Beacon Hills

**N/A: **Es el primer Crossover que hago de Teen Wolf y el primer fics que hago de El Aprendiz de Brujo. Ojala les guste el resultado, si quieren mas capítulos me avisan :)

**Pairings: **Derek/Stiles; Balthazar/Dave; Scott/Kira. **Leves: **Balthazar/Veronica; Jackson/Oc!Female; StilesxCora.

**Advertencias: **Futuros lemon's; MPreg; violencia fantacia; insinuaciones; malas palabras y ¡Muchos celos!

Leer &amp; Disfrutar.

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: "La llegada a Beacon Hills".**

* * *

Había sido un largo, largo viaje en auto. En verdad, ya llevaban tantas horas viajando en aquel auto que Dave no podía sentir su trasero ¿Lo peor? Balthazar le había dicho que no tardarían en llegar a aquel pueblito, y de eso ya habían pasado unas seis horas.

El adolescente bufo tratando de sentarse en una posición más cómoda para su pobre trasero, obviamente, sin conseguirlo. La risa nada disimulada de su maestro lo hizo sentirse más enojado aun, él no le encontraba nada divertido.

-Oh, vamos, Dave. No te enojes, después de todo fuiste tu quien dijo que quería llevar una vida mas normal -dijo Balthazar sin despegar la vista del camino- ¿Que más normal que un viaje en auto de muchas horas? -agrego burlón.

-Pues, no le veo nada normal si la razón de nuestro viaje es hallar un collar raro en manos de un lunático marginado con poderes mágicos -contesto Dave, inquieto en su asiento.

El brujo mayor sintió pena por el adolescente, hasta se sintió en la necesidad de inclinarse de lado solo un poco y besarle para poderle aliviar su dolor. Pero como el adulto responsable que era, desecho aquel sentimiento prohibido y se enderezo. Aparto aquellos pensamientos de su mente y sonrió amigable, tratando de pasar por desapercibidos sus dedos inquietos que se movían sobre el volante del auto negro deportivo.

-No te desanimes compañero, ya casi llegamos -dijo Balthazar.

-Si, claro... -ironizo su acompañante.

El mayor miro de reojo a Dave y suspiro.

-Prometo que cuando cazemos a Edrez y regresemos el collar a su legitimo dueño, tendremos las vacaciones normales que querías -prometió solemne.

Dave volteo a verlo inseguro, pero con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos que reflejaban lo emocionado que estaba ante lo dicho por Balthazar ¿Vacaciones normales al fin?

-¿De verdad? -pregunto desconfiado el menor- ¿Sin hechiceras locas, duendes perversos o brujos psicópatas?- pregunto.

-Nada de eso. Lo único del que nos preocuparemos sera de tener ropa limpia, quemaduras por no ponernos bloqueador y que película del súperhéroe de turno iremos a ver al cine -respondió el brujo.

-¡Yes! jajaja... -festejo Dave, levantando sus brazos sobre el descapotable y sonriendo tanto como lo haría Cheshire.

¡Al fin! Había esperado mucho tiempo el día en que Balthazar le dijera que por fin tendría sus tan ansiadas vacaciones lejos de todo lo mágico que lo rodeaba. Lejos de los libros antiguos, lejos de las lecciones de hechicería, lejos de los sentimientos que mantenían a Balthazar atado al pasado y por sobre todo, lejos de los feos zapatos negros de anciano.

Y mientras Dave se regocijaba en su euforia juvenil, Balthazar se permitió sonreír para él. Era verdad que le había prometido a Dave vacaciones normales de hacia meses, pero con los problemas que habían tenido con las cuentas de la casa y el hecho de que Dave casi muere la ultima vez que enfrentaron a una hechicera; lo ultimo que estuvo en su mente fueron vacaciones.

_Dave casi muere... Y fue por tu culpa._

Balthazar cerro sus ojos con fuerza y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones. No quería pensar en aquello ahora, ya suficiente había tenido con las pesadillas sobre la muerte de Verónica como para sumarle el hecho de que por poco estuvo a punto de perder a Dave.

-¿Balthazar? -pregunto el menor, tocándole el hombro y viéndole preocupado.

El brujo mayor hizo una mueca con sus labios que asemejaban a una sonrisa torcida.

-Ponte derecho y abróchate el cinturón, Dave. Ya llegamos -le anuncio.

El aprendiz de brujo hizo lo que se le ordeno y miro a su alrededor. Un bosque frondoso, siendo increíblemente iluminado por el sol de verano, y la ruta que se perdía por su interior parecía sacado de una película barata de terror ¡Era grandioso!

De pronto, algo llamo su atención. Fijo su vista entre los árboles y pudo jurar que había visto algo allí. Como del tamaño de un perro, color negro azabache, con ¿Ojos rojos?

Dave negó suavemente ¡Nah! De seguro el calor ya lo estaba haciendo ver cosas.

A poco metros de llegar al pueblo perdido entre el bosque, Dave pudo preciar un gran cartel que les daba la bienvenida a aquellos turistas o extraviados que daban con la ruta.

_"Bienvenidos a Beacon Hills, gracias por visitarnos"_

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar, fue buscar una estación de servicio. Ya hace muchos kilometros que no pasaban por una y Balthazar no quería que su auto se estancara por allí. Pero aunque buscaron y dieron varias vueltas, no hallaban ninguna. Dave estaba a solo un bostezo de pedirle a su tutor que se rindiera cuando fueron interceptados por un coche de policía.

Tal vez el dar vueltas por allí como si fueran unos acosadores, no había sido de sus mejores ideas.

Balthazar freno el coche y espero a que un hombre mayor se le acercara.

-¡Hola, oficial! -fue lo primero que dijo Dave, nervioso ante la situación.

El brujo volteo a ver a su aprendiz y lo reprimió con solo una mirada dura; diciendo algo así como _cállate. _El menor asintió levemente, intercambiando miradas entre su tutor y el sheriff, y fingió mirar otra cosa lejos del coche.

-¿Hay algún problema Sheriff? -pregunto tranquilamente Balthazar.

-Los he visto dar muchas vueltas por el pueblo ¿Son nuevos aquí? -pregunto.

-Si. Mi sobrino y yo estamos de vacaciones y tuvimos un pequeño problema para encontrar una estación de servicio, tengo que llenarle el tanque al automóvil -explico el brujo.

-En ese caso, tiene usted uno a cinco cuadras de aquí, solo debe tomar la calle Nuevo México con combinación Breaks... -les explico amablemente el sheriff.

-¡Ja! Te dije que debíamos doblar por Breaks -se mofo Dave.

Balthazar volvió a verle feo, obligando al más joven a ver hacia otro lado.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Sheriff... -

-Stilinski -completo la frase John- Y si nuevamente necesitan ayuda, no duden en pedirmela; señor... -dijo el Sheriff, esperando al que turista le dijera su nombre.

-Blake -respondió Balthazar- Y de nuevo, muchas gracias -

A los pocos segundos, ambos nuevamente estaban en marcha.

-No creí que ibas a darle tu verdadero nombre, Balthazar... -dijo Dave, cuando estuvieron a punto de cargar combustible.

-¿Y porque no? -pregunto distraidamente, sin darle verdadera importancia.

-Porque se supones que estamos en una misión ¡Siempre me reprendes cuando doy mi nombre y tu ahora les das el tuyo! ¿Como es que quedamos al final? -

-Dave, tranquilo. Estamos en un pueblo en medio de la nada llamado Beacon Hills -dice como si aquello lo explicara todo.

-¡Aaash! -se queja Dave y entra a la tienda sin mirar a su maestro.

Pero cuando entra, sin quererlo, choca contra alguien tirándolo al suelo. Logrando que solo se escuchara un ruido sordo y algunas quejas.

-¡Dios! Lo-lo lament-to... D-dejame ayudare ¿Si?- le dice Dave al muchacho que había golpeado con las puertas.

-No, descuida. Ni me duele, he tenido peores, créeme. La verdad es que yo tampoco te vi, venia distraído con mi celular "discutiendo" con mi mejor amigo sobre las razones del porque deberíamos volver hacer una maratón de Star Wars... -

-Pues, porque son increíbles -agrego el aprendiz, con obviedad.

-¡Exacto! -dijo el otro muchacho alegre- Oye ¿Eres nuevo? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí y créeme que tengo una muy buena memoria, sin presumir -agrego lo ultimo por lo bajo- Por cierto, soy Stiles Stilinski -se presento el de lunares y playera roja.

-Dave Stutles, y no, estoy de vacaciones con... Mi tío- dijo sintiéndose extraño por decirle "tío" a Balthazar.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo planean quedarse? Y no es por parecer metiche, solo curiosidad -quiso saber Stiles mientras jugueteaba con un chocolate.

-Pues, es tiempo indefinido -le contó, encogiéndose de hombros- Tal vez podrías recomendarme algunos lugares que visitar, mi tío es un poco... anciano, cuando se trata de diversión -se quejo Dave.

Stiles no pudo evitar reírse. Aquello le recordó mucho a su padre y a Derek, ninguno de los dos comprendían el concepto de diversión.

-Si quieres puedes encontrarte conmigo y mis amigos mañana, pasaremos el día en el bosque como viejos ermitaños -dijo sintiéndose por unos segundos, un idiota extraño.

-Claro -respondió Dave con verdadero interés.

¡Por fin pasaría tiempo con personas cerca de su misma edad, y no entre feos libros antiguos!

Con Stiles no era muy diferente, el nuevo, Dave, no parecía mala persona ¡Y le gustaba Star Wars! Y, de seguro, también tenían más cosas en común.

Ambos sonrieron, alegres por hacerse de un nuevo amigo, hasta que Balthazar, y el celular de Stiles, les cortaron la atmósfera que habían creado de hermandad.

-¡Dave, nos vamos! -grito el brujo mayor, observando como su aprendiz se encontraba con otro joven. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

El castaño suspiro y volteo a ver a su nuevo amigo.

-Creo que debo irme, si no le hago caso, luego se pondrá insoportable -le explico Dave.

-Si, te entiendo -dijo Stiles- Yo también me voy, si no llego en los próximos cinco minutos golpearan mi espalda contra algo...-

Ambos se vieron unos segundos y estrecharon sus manos, en son de saludo.

-Espero verte mañana en el parque cerca del único veterinario del pueblo... -dice Stiles, esperanzado.

-¡Claro! Alguien al que le guste Star Wars no debe ser desaprovechado -bromea Dave, y para su sorpresa, Stiles ríe divertido.

Dave se aleja de Stiles y se sube al descapotable junto a Balthazar, saluda a Stiles y se aleja de a poco.

El adolescente ve marchar el auto hasta que lo pierde de vista, en ese momento suena nuevamente su teléfono.

"_Todo en orden?"_

Le pregunta Scott, tal vez preocupado de su tardanza.

"_Si, hermano. Estoy en camino"_

Contesta él casi de inmediato.

[...]

Habían estando conduciendo no mas de tres minutos y Dave ya sentía que algo no iba bien, podía sentir que en el aire se podía respirar la densidad que desprendía el cuerpo de Balthazar. Volteo a verlo de reojo y se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, nervioso.

-¿Su... sucede algo malo? -pregunto dudoso.

Balthazar ni se digno a mirarle y durante los siguientes veinte segundos de silencio, Dave en verdad pensó que ya no le respondería.

-¿Quien era aquel muchacho con el que hablabas? -pregunto, dándose por distraído.

-Oh, solo un nuevo amigo... supongo -responde el menor, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sabes que no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí ¿Verdad? -

-Si, lo se -dice secamente, evitándole mirar a la cara.

Balthazar voltea a verlo, más no dice nada ¿Para que? Dave nunca entendía. Ellos no podían quedarse en cada región que visitaban por el ser mágico de turno, su hogar estaba en Manhattan y se acabo.

* * *

Stiles, agachado en el suelo de la casi reconstruida Mansión Hale, movía con sincronía sus manos sobre este para dejarle con brillo. A causa de que había llegado tarde, Derek le había castigado mandándolo a limpiar los pisos. Scott, quien se hacia llamar su mejor amigo/hermano, se había quejado en voz alta diciendo que aquello, lo de limpiar pisos hasta dejarlos brillantes que con solo verlo podías ver tu reflejo, no era nada en comparado con los castigos que le imponía a los demás. Como correr hasta que tus pies sangraran o dejarse atacar por todos a la vez, esos si eran castigos dolorosos.

Pero el adolescente pensaba, que siendo él tan solo un humano, que lo más duro que podía darle Derek era un atareado día de limpieza ¡Y vaya que lo era! Él no estaba allí en la manada por su fuerza, sino por su cerebro. Su agudeza y su liderazgo, porque Peter se lo había dicho; el segundo al mando en la manada era él. Ya lo había comprobado, cuando el coyote del fuego les ataco y él les ordeno una simple misión, todos obedecieron hasta que Derek volvió.

No había entendido muy bien el porque le obedecían, pero había dejado de investigar en el tema luego de que Cora hubiese insinuado el que quería acostarse con él y Derek le ataco echándole de la casa.

-¿Todo en orden, Stiles? -dijo de pronto una voz que le hizo dar un respingo.

_Hablando del Rey de Roma._

-Hola, Cora. Si, yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar... -ironizo Stiles mientras dejaba a un lado el trapo sucio con el que limpiaba el suelo- ¿Que se supone que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar corriendo por el bosque como los demás anormales que tenemos como manada? -

-Me escape pero ¡Shuu! Tu no digas nada -decía Cora con suavidad, caminando hasta el humano y sentándose prácticamente en su regazo.

El corazón de Stiles se disparo en su pecho, tanto así que el pobre humano pensó que tendría un ataque. Trato de retroceder pero la Mujer Lobo lo sostuve con firmeza con sus piernas y apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros, dejandole prácticamente sin salida.

-Adoro cuando tu corazón late con rapidez, Stiles -dijo Cora arrastrando el nombre del adolescente.

La Hale sonrió mostrando sus caninos y acerco lentamente su rostro al de Stilinski. Estaban a pocos sentimetros de tocarse y aunque Stiles tenia curiosidad por besarla, pues no por nada Cora era una mujer hermosa, sentía que aquello estaba mal. Muy mal. Osea ¡Ella era la hermana de su Alpha! No podía hacerlo, era como traicionar la confianza que Derek le tenia.

Y aunque Stiles iba entrar en pánico, pronto sintió que Cora se separaba bruscamente de él.

El adolescente giro su rostro de lado y con terror vio que quien le había quitado a Cora de encima fue el mismísimo Derek... Dios, estaba muerto.

Pero para su suerte, nada catastrófico sucedió. Derek no estaba destrozándole la garganta con sus dientes, ni clavandole las garras en su estomago. Es más, ni siquiera estaba viéndole.

-Creo haberte dicho que no volvieras hasta que se terminara la reunión de la manada -le dijo Derek a su hermana.

Ella solo sonrió y se enderezo, acomodo un poco su cabello y miro al humano aun sentado en el suelo. Stiles en verdad quería hacerse pequeñito y desaparecer.

-Solo vine a visitar al único humano de tu manada, Derek. No te enojes... -dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la salida, pero antes de perderse por el pasillo, volteo a ver a ambos- Nos veremos, Stiles -saludo.

Derek no pudo evitar gruñir.

Desde que Cora había entrado en celo, solo había sido una molestia. Más cuando fue la misma Cora, ya hace semanas atrás, dijo que con quien se quería aparear era con Stiles. Aquello no fue más que una constante lucha entre él y su hermana, todo para evitar que la joven no violase a Stiles. Y para colmo, Peter no ayudaba en nada. Siempre permitiendo que Stiles y Cora quedaran a solas.

El Hombre Lobo volteo ver al humano, quien parecía muy incomodo con todo aquello.

-Y-ya termine con los pisos, Derek -dijo Stiles, aclarando lo obvio.

-Entonces ve y limpia los baños -sin decirle nada más, Derek se marcho. Quedándose él con la ultima palabra.

Stiles quedo nuevamente solo allí.

¡¿Espera, los baños?!

El castaño, con sus cabellos ya muy crecidos, sollozo en silencio. Odiaba limpiar baños ¡El no había hecho nada! Él no tenia la culpa que Cora quisiese acostarse con él solo porque su _loba _estaba en celo. Él no tenia la culpa que los hermanos hallan peleado, como tampoco era su culpa que Dave lo halla golpeado en la tienda de 24HS...

¡Oh, cierto! ¡Dave!

Stiles sonrió, era verdad. Mañana debía ver a su nuevo amigo.

Seguramente seria divertido pasar tiempo con alguien que compartía sus mismos gustos.

* * *

**N/A: **Yo, sinceramente, ya tengo una trama escrita en mi cabeza. Si les gusta la idea de este Crossover Magico/Sobrenatural, díganmelo ya sea por comentarios (cosa que agradecería) o Favoritos.

**¿Pastelazos a la cara?**

**¿Helado de chocolate?**

**¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


	2. Chapter 2: En el Bosque

**N/A: **¡Wow! De verdad muchas gracias a aquellos que me dejaron un comentario, no saben cuanto se lo agradezco. No imaginaba que iba a gustar.

Bueno, antes que nada debo aclarar que NO habrá Dave/Stiles. Solo habrá amistad entre ellos, así que prepárate Scott, que alguien intentara robarte a tu mejor amigo ;)

También debo aclarar que no suelo actualizar con rapidez, pero créanme que de seguir la historia; lo haré.

* * *

**Capitulo Dos: "En el Bosque "**

* * *

Stiles no podía creerlo, aquella en verdad no había sido su mañana.

Su padre se había marchado a trabajar temprano a la comisaria y para no molestarlo, pues estaba aun en la octava nube del sueño, no había entrado a su habitación a despedirse. Por lo tanto, no habían podido hablar de nada y el adolescente sentía que se estaba agrandando más la brecha que los dividía; y el hecho de que su padre se enterase de la existencia de los Hombre Lobo no había cambiado en nada.

¿Lo peor? La manada se había ido en una misión al bosque, pues todos habían sentido una presencia extraña muy cerca de la antigua casa Hale, y le habían prohibido acompañarlos hasta que no supieran bien con que se enfrentaban esta vez. Ni siquiera Lydia había querido pasar tiempo con él, pues la joven había preferido irse de compras y él no estaba para cosas de chicas.

Y allí estaba, sentado en el parque a la espera de algo interesante. Se suponía que Dave vendría para conocer a sus amigos, y de paso, visitar algo del pueblo. Pero el turista no llegaba y el castaño ya empezaba a maquinar que no vendría. Pero no le culpaba, después de todo su nuevo amigo había llegado con su tío y creía que ambos visitarían algo primero antes de andar de vago por allí con unos extraños.

Stiles en verdad estaba a punto de rendirse y regresar a su casa para entrar a su ordenador para buscar cualquier cosa en Wikipedia en la seguridad de su habitación. Cuando de pronto una mano se posa en su hombro sobresaltandole.

-¡Mierda! Que susto... -murmuro Stiles, brincando del asiento del parque y volteándose para ver quien había sido el desgraciado capaz de asustarlo.

Para su gran sorpresa, quien estaba allí no era nada más ni nada menos que Dave. Le tomo dos parpadeos darse cuenta que el otro castaño si había venido y que estaba allí, frente a él con una sonrisa apenada.

-Si no te golpeo con una puerta, estoy dándote un susto de muerte ¿O no? -se quejo de si mismo Dave- _Genial ¿Esta es tu manera de hacer amigos? -_pensó molesto.

-No, no... -quiso arreglarlo el más joven de los dos, aunque tan solo eran dos años de diferencia- Yo estaba distraído, así que no fue del todo tu culpa ¿Si? Pongamoslo en un 35% por tu causa y el resto déjamelo a mi, soy un experto con echarme la culpa sólito; prácticamente sucede todo el tiempo; así como el de hablar demasiado... -decía mientras su voz iba haciéndose más pequeña.

Dave sonrió.

-Descuida compañero, a mi me sucede algo parecido. Sobre todo cuando intento ser alguien "_cool" -_dijo el aprendiz mientras hacia sobresaltar sus labios y una muy mala mirada seductora.

En verdad era una muy mala imitación de alguien seductor, cool y buena onda.

De igual manera, Stiles se carcajeo ¡Este sujeto valía oro! No solo parecía no molestarle su verborrea, sino que también parecía alguien gracioso y que le valía tres cacahuates el hecho de hacer el ridículo frente a un casi desconocido. Tal vez Dave si pensaba en él como un amigo.

El de lunares sonrió y lanzo un carraspeo con disimulo.

-Se suponía que mis amigos deberían estar aquí, pero surgieron improvisos y la mayoría de ellos todavía ni siquiera ha empezado con la tarea de verano que nos enviaron del instituto. Yo lo hice apenas comenzaron las vacaciones, eso es lo me mejor de mi hiperactividad jeje; ya sabes, te deja mucho tiempo libre luego... -se excuso Stiles, mintiendo en partes.

-Bueno, no importa. De todos modos no veía en buena idea ir hoy al bosque... -dijo Dave nervioso, rascándose su antebrazo izquierdo.

Stiles no comprendió el porque de la repentina extraña actitud del otro, aunque rápidamente lo asocio al hecho de que tal vez Dave no se sentía muy cómodo con la idea de recorrer un bosque tenebroso siendo solo ellos dos. Pero le pareció perfecto, al fin y al cabo la manada estaba allí averiguando vaya a saber que cosa y no quería que Dave estuviese involucrado en algo que sin duda seria peligroso.

-Bueno ¿Que propones acaso? -pregunto Stiles.

Dave sonrió internamente. Stiles no había preguntado la razón por el cual no había querido recorrer el bosque, eso lo aliviaba. Ahora Balthazar podría investigar el paradero del mago oscuro sin tener que preocuparse por el hecho de que ellos rondaban por allí.

[_Flash Back]_

_Tres horas antes._

_Balthazar miro con tristeza el collar que iba a regalarle a Verónica antes de que ella muriese definitivamente, tal vez no debió haber traído aquel collar al viaje; después de todo aquel diminuto artefacto había sido causa de que hubiese discutido gravemente con Dave la ultima vez. Pero no podía separarse de el, después de todo aquel collar era lo único que le mantenía unido a Verónica._

_El brujo escucho ruidos en las escaleras y rápidamente oculto el collar entre sus camisas negras. Dave apareció bajando las escaleras sonriendole, aunque debajo podía notarsele que estaba preocupado._

_-¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe, Balthazar? -pregunto el menor- Puedo quedar con Stiles el vernos en la noche o incluso mañana -_

_-No, Dave. Puedo encargarme de esto, solo sera una revisión por el lugar -explico mientras caminaba por la pequeña sala del departamento que habían alquilado a un muy buen precio- Solo encárgate de convencerlos de no ir al bosque hasta que me halla asegurado de que Edrez no se esconde allí...-_

_-Pero dijiste que Edrez busca a un Hombre Lobo para completar un ritual ¿No crees que él si se esconde allí? -pregunto dándole énfasis al "si", solo para resaltar lo obvio._

_-Eso no lo sabemos -respondió Balthazar- Si algo sucede... -_

_-Si, lo se -le corto Dave- No hacer nada estúpido y si la situación se complica, esperar a que llegues -dijo mecánicamente._

_Balthazar pareció satisfecho y con un saludo de mano, salio del departamento. Dejando a un Dave pensativo y preocupado. No quería dejar al mayor solo en un lugar que no conocían, pero estaba seguro de que si lo acompañaba, seria más una molestia que una ayuda._

_Se sentía tan inútil._

_[Fin Flash Back]_

Aunque su maestro sabia cuidarse bastante mejor que él, y eso que era el Supremo Merliniano -lo que no decía que pudiese controlar al 100% su poder- eso no evitaba que se preocupase por Balthazar. Según lo que le había dicho su maestro, Edrez era alguien peligroso e inteligente. Una combinación peligrosa.

-¿Dave? -le llamo la atención Stiles, al notar a su nuevo amigo algo perdido.

El aprendiz sonrió.

-Lo siento, pensaba pero con el estomago vació no soy muy bueno con las ideas ¿No tienes hambre? -pregunto.

-La verdad no tengo hambre, pero te acompaño con unas papas. Ven, sígueme; conozco una casa de comidas rápidas bastante buena -contó Stiles empezando a caminar- Luego si quieres podemos ir a mi casa, tengo una colección de figurillas de Star Wars interesantes -

-¡¿Enserio?! También yo... -dijo Dave, con sus ojos llenos de ilusión.

Rápidamente Stiles se contagio de dicha emoción. Tal vez si tendrían una mañana interesante.

* * *

Nuevamente volvieron a unirse en el punto de reunión después de media hora sin hallar absolutamente nada de la criatura de turno que había llegado a Beacon Hills y Derek ya empezaba a perder la paciencia ¿Como era que no lo hallaban, si podían sentir su presencia cerca? Era como si el sujeto estuviese, y no, en todas partes.

O era invisible, como había soltado Scott ni bien habían comenzado a investigar sobre el asunto. Cosa que se había ganado un buen coscorrón por parte de Isaac, por tan absurda conclusión.

O quien fuese que había llegado, había desperdigado su aroma por todo el bosque con tal de confundirlos. Algo que iba a dificultarles la búsqueda a la hora de que todo se pusiese feo.

O era un fantasma, como había acotado nuevamente McCall... Y luego decían que Stiles era estúpido, pues al parecer Scott no se quedaba atrás.

El ultimo en llegar fue Jackson, quien le negó con la cabeza para darle a entender que él tampoco había encontrado algo.

Todo era como un juego con los ojos atados y tapones en sus narices. Derek nunca se había sentido así de perdido, sin poder llegar a lo que buscaba porque este se desvanecía por cada paso que ellos daban.

-Derek, no tiene caso de que nos sigamos esforzando, nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Quien halla llegado sabe con quien esta tratando, sino no nos costaría tanto rastrearlo... -dijo Malia, ya cansada de las vueltas que daban entre los árboles sin ningún resultado.

-Es verdad, Derek -concordó Isaac- Necesitamos a Stiles, a él le llevara solo minutos saber con quien estamos tratando esta vez-

El Alpha gruño por lo bajo. No le gustaba involucrar al humano sin saber en que asunto se estaban metiendo, no sabiendo cual peligroso podía ser todo; pero sabia que no tenia otra opción. Si Stiles lo pensaba unos segundos e investigaba en el bestiario y en Internet, tendría las respuestas que a ellos les costo dos horas tratar de hallar.

Pero su lobo no estaba de muy acuerdo con ese plan, ya hasta podía sentirlo nervioso con el simple hecho de mencionar al humano que se había quedado en su casa por ordenes suyas. Aun así, lo necesitaban. Stiles era parte de la manada, y si se necesitaba de su ayuda, tal vez podría dejar de lado a su lobo para que el adolescente haga lo que mejor le salia hacer.

Derek iba a darles la razón y aceptar que Scott fuese a donde su mejor amigo por su ayuda, cuando sintió nuevamente una extraña presencia no muy lejos de donde estaban. No sabia con exactitud si era la misma esencia, pero se le acercaba bastante. Supo rápidamente que su manada también la habían notado cuando los vio tan serios y tensos. El Hale olfateo el aire, no era un aroma para nada conocido. Casi podía decir inexistente, aun así no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el origen de aquella presencia extraña.

¿Que era lo ocultaba aquel aroma? ¿Porque sus sentidos lobunos no funcionaban?

[_Metros lejos de allí]_

Balthazar se agacho sobre el césped, se retiro uno de los guantes negros, y toco con los dedos la tierra. Era hierba seca. Quien había estado allí, no más de hace un día, estuvo quemando algo. Plantas y alguna clase de flor, tal vez. No podía sentir ninguna clase de infusión, ni rastros de pólvora o fluidos. Tampoco había carne carbonizada ni huesos quemados, así que la opción de un sacrificio estaba descartado.

El brujo se enderezo y coloco su guante en su mano, al menos tenia el alivio de que Edrez no había comenzado con el ritual de traer a este mundo el _Fenrir. _Eso le aliviaba, habían llegado a Beacon Hills a tiempo.

De pronto, una gran energía pudo sentirla a sus espaldas, dándole el justo tiempo para esquivarla tirándose a un lado sobre el suelo.

Una gran bola de fuego se estrello contra un árbol, incendiándolo en cuestión de segundos. Cubriendo su corteza como si se tratara de un palillo.

Balthazar alzo la mirada y se levanto tomando una posición de ataque, manteniendo sus brazos a la altura de su clavícula, relativamente separadas una de la otra y sus palmas totalmente extendidas. Con su mirada recorrió el lugar, pero no logro ver nada más halla del fuego y el humo que comenzaba a formarse. Quien le había atacado, Edrez, estaba seguro, solo le dio una advertencia.

El hombre iba a indagar más, pero se vio obligado a posponer sus planes de descubrir donde se escondía el mago oscuro cuando se sintió repentinamente rodeado. Todos ellos a una distancia prudente. Nuevamente el brujo observo el bosque, era un grupo de adolescentes al parecer; no podía distinguirlos entre tanto humo y fuego. Estaban viéndole con sus ojos brillando entre el dorado y el azul. Con sus garras y colmillos a la vista para hacerle entender que no estaban allí precisamente para jugar.

_Hombres Lobo._ Concluyo rápidamente Blake, notando que aquel hombre, el único mayor del grupo, de ojos rojos era posiblemente su Alpha.

Él no buscaba problemas, además, suficiente tenia con saber que Edrez sabia que él estaba buscándolo. Por lo que sin perder verdadero tiempo en discutir o simplemente presentarse ante la manada de Hombres Lobo, Balthazar acresento el humo del fuego sobre el árbol logrando cubrir por completo su persona. Ocultando nuevamente su presencia de los Hombres Lobo.

Balthazar sabia que los Hombre Lobo eran muy territoriales, por lo que supo que su búsqueda tendría cierto contratiempos.

La manada Hale, en cambio, no pudo hacer mucho ante la huida de aquel extraño sujeto. El fuego en el árbol se incrementaba con rapidez y sino hacían algo pronto, las llamas comenzarían a esparcirse hasta consumirlo todo en el bosque.

-¡Isaac, llama a los bomberos! -pidió Liam, retrocediendo varios pasos para no ser alcanzado por el fuego.

El joven Lobo asintió y saco su teléfono, avisando que un peligroso incendio comenzaba a formarse bosque adentro.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, no es seguro quedarnos aquí... -le dijo Kira a su compañero, sosteniéndolo de uno de sus brazos.

-Derek -le llamo Scott, esperando a ver que desidia el Alpha.

El moreno, con su ceño totalmente fruncido y mirada de los mil demonios, veía solo por donde había escapado aquel hombre. No había podido verlo bien a causa de la humareda y eso lo tenia rabioso, habían podido encontrarlo y este se había escapado muy fácilmente. Genial. Nuevamente estaba de mal humor.

-Vamonos, o de lo contrario deberemos darles explicaciones al Sheriff -dio por concluido Derek, volviéndose por sus pasos y alejándose del incendio.

* * *

Stiles rió de buena gana cuando Dave volvió a contarle una anécdota de su vida. Esta vez refiriéndose a algo sobre escobas rotas y una muy devastadora inundación en el "taller" de su tío. Al parecer, la limpieza del hogar no era el fuerte del joven Stutler.

-Tal vez ahora te ríes, pero no eras tu el que tenia agua cubriendo sus tobillos -dijo Dave, acomodándose mejor sobre la silla con rueditas que Stiles tenia en su habitación.

-Pero puedo hacerme una idea -contesto el otro rápidamente.

Habían pasado una amena dos horas juntos, entre risas y banalidades que sacaban al azar. A veces sacaba un tema Stiles, luego Dave; nunca se quedaban callados, siempre había algo por el cual hablar. Habían descubierto que tenían mucho en común, como otras que no. Como el hecho de que mientras a Dave le gustaba la saga de Harry Potter (_Aunque muchas cosas sobre los magos era mentira, le gustaba de todas formas)_, a Stiles le gustaba las sagas de The Maze Runner. O como que Stilinski gustaba de comer sano más seguido, mientras que Stutler escondía los guisantes o se los daba a su perro.

A Stiles le gustaban los lobos, a Dave no. Había tenido una muy mala experiencia con ellos, aun recuerda como tuvo que correr sino quería ser asesinado por cuatro de esos malditos pulgosos. Él prefería los perros, los amaba; pero Balthazar solo le dejaba tener uno.

De todo habían hablado. Hasta habían discutido por el personaje más importante de Star Wars, al final habían dejado el tema inconcluso. Prometiéndose que luego volverían a debatir.

Algo que le sorprendió a Stiles de Dave, era que el muchacho si creía en Hombres Lobo.

Algo que le sorprendió a Dave de Stiles, era que el muchacho si creía en los Brujos.

¿Quien iba a decir que ambos compartían el gusto por la fantasía y lo sobrenatural? Sin duda, ellos eran hermanos que habían sido separados al nacer. O ha eso habían llegado entre risas.

Cuando ambos iban a empezar una nueva partida del Kingdom Hearts, luego de discutir por quien jugaría primero, la puerta de la habitación se abre sin previo aviso, asustandolos a ambos.

-¡Papá! Casi me matas de un susto -reclama Stiles, cuando ve a John aparecer por la puerta- ¿Que no sabes tocar? ¡Dios! Entre tu y Derek que entrar sin siquiera tocar, para eso le quito la ventana y la puerta a la habitación-

El Sheriff hace oídos sordo a su hijo y fija su vista en el visitante, quien parecía algo incomodo con el hecho de que Stiles le regañase con él allí. Su rostro le parecía muy familiar ¿Donde lo había visto antes?

-Hola -se presenta John.

Stiles sonríe y estira su mano en dirección a su nuevo amigo.

-Papá, él es Dave. Esta de vacaciones con su tío. Dave, él es mi padre, el Sheriff John Stilinski -los presenta el de lunares, moviendo sus manos en dirección del nombrado.

-Lo se, ya nos habíamos conocido antes -dice Dave, estirando la mano para saludar como se debía al dueño de casa.

-Cierto, ahora lo recuerdo ¿Pudieron encontrar la estación de servicio sin problemas? -

-Si, señor. Sus indicaciones nos sirvieron, gracias... -dice Dave.

-¿Ya se conocían? ¡Genial! Me lo hubiesen dicho antes, así me evitaba las formalizaciones... -se queja Stiles.

Nuevamente John le ignora.

-Stiles -le llama la atención- Hubo un incendio en el bosque, al parecer un leñador se quedo dormido con la fogata prendida, necesito que me acompañes a la comisaria -dijo el hombre, preocupando a ambos adolescentes quienes tenían sus propias razones de estarlo- Lamento interrumpirlos, ojala puedas volver a visitarnos, Dave -se disculpa sinceramente John, no quería que el chico se sintiese echado.

-No, no. Lo entiendo, señor Stilinski -dijo Dave, simulando comprensión en su voz- Es su trabajo después de todo... Yo iré a casa- tal vez Balthazar ya estaba allí.

-¿Necesitas que te llevemos? -pregunto el Sheriff, lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era llevarlo hasta donde se alojaba.

-Me haría un gran favor, señor -respondió Dave con sinceridad, quería llegar cuanto antes al departamento.

Tanto Stiles como Dave siguieron al Sheriff hasta la patrulla, cada uno internado en su propia cabeza. Tanto así que ninguno reparo en Parrish, quien estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y los había saludado a ambos, primero a Stiles y luego al chico nuevo.

Stiles estaba casi asustado, quien fuese que había llegado a Beacon Hills había comenzado el incendio. Si hubiese sido un simple leñador distraído, su padre no se hubiese tomado la molestia en avisarle ni mucho menos en llevarlo con él. Por lo que intuía que su padre sabia que algo andaba mal y que quería que estuviese con la manada, para al menos estar más protegido que estando solo. Ahora se estaba poniendo paranoico ¡Genial! -sarcasmo, por favor- Lo peor, no habían podido jugar a los videojuegos.

Dave no estaba muy diferente al otro muchacho. Estaba preocupado por Balthazar ¿Y si se había encontrado con Edrez? ¿Y si estaba herido? Él no pensaba que el incendio lo hubiese comenzado un leñador el mismo día en que su maestro fuere a investigar, demasiada coincidencia como para ser verdad. Solo esperaba que Balthazar estuviese bien, de lo contrario, lo mataría por no haberlo dejado acompañarlo.

Durante el viaje ninguno de los dos hablo, estaban más ocupados por saber que estaba pasando. Sin saber que la respuesta, estaba justo a su lado.

* * *

**N/A: **Balthazar tuvo un pequeño encuentro con la manada, ahora Derek cree que el brujo es el enemigo y Balthazar que ellos son a quienes tiene que evitar a toda costa.

La amistad de Dave y Stiles va afianzándose ¿Que pasara cuando se enteren de lo que sucede en verdad?

**PD: **No se acostumbren a esto, que los capítulos dramáticos y tensos se vendrán más adelante.

**¿Ositos de goma?**

**¿Golpes a la entrepierna?**

**¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


	3. Chapter 3: A lo que nos Enfrentamos

**N/A: **Ya vamos por el tercer capitulo y nada catastrófico sucedió ¿Eso en bueno, verdad?

Tal vez ahora parece todo muy tranquilo... Pero solo esperen, que luego todo va a empeorar y ni Melissa se salvara de lo que esta por venir.

* * *

**Capitulo Tres: "A lo que nos enfrentamos"**

* * *

Stiles bajo de la patrulla y despidió a Dave con un saludo de mano, espero hasta verlos perderse por lo lejos y comenzó caminar rápido hasta la Mansión Hale. Por culpa de la presencia de Dave en el auto, no había podido preguntarle nada a su padre con respecto al incendio ni que era lo mínimo que sabia al respecto y aquello lo había dejado de un humor de los nervios. Había sopesado algunas ideas sobre el incidente, pero su cabeza había trabajado tan velozmente que las ideas se les escapaba de las manos haciéndole perder el hilo de sus pensamientos; dejándole nuevamente en cero. Nada le había llegado con claridad.

Lo peor de todo era que ninguno de los pulgosos que tenia como manada se había dignado en llamarle o mandarle un mísero mensaje ¡Nada! Y luego se enojaban con él porque no se reportaba cada cierto tiempo o no daba señales de vida. Aun recuerda como Derek le gruño por horas solo porque no le aviso que estaba enfermo y que no iría aquella tarde a la reunión de la manada ¿Y ahora le hacían eso? Hipócritas.

Unas pisadas, demasiado cerca para su gusto, se oyeron detrás suyo.

Stiles volteo lentamente su cabeza sin dejar de caminar, tal y como le había dicho Chris una vez; _ver quien le seguía y correr tan rápido como pudiese. _Pero allí no había nada, aunque claro, los árboles y arbustos en grandes cantidades obstruyendo su visión no ayudaban demasiado. El cuerpo de Stiles se tenso de pronto, se sentía tan observado. Un escalofrió le recorrió por completo haciéndole temblar, el silencio de la zona tampoco le daban mucha tranquilidad. Con un aura temerosa, comenzó a correr por el sendero que él mismo dejo con el tiempo hasta la Mansión Hale. Una sonrisa de contento se formo en su rostro cuando vio que nada faltaba para llegar...

Pero cayo al suelo.

Algo le había sostenido desde su tobillo derecho, obligándole a trastabillar y caer al suelo llenándose de mugre. Un dolor agudo punzo en su tobillo, aun así Stiles se levanto con fuerza y termino por correr el tramo que le faltaba hasta la puerta de la Mansión y entro sin siquiera tocar. Aunque claro, él nunca tocaba cuando se trataba de la casa donde el único que vivía allí por ahora era Derek. De todas formas, el SourWolf nunca le dijo nada. Por lo que Stiles siguió haciéndolo. El único que entraba sin tocar, porque una vez Jackson intento hacer lo mismo y se gano un buen puñetazo en pleno rostro por parte del Alpha.

Cuando Stiles entro de aquella manera frenética, lleno de polvo y mugre, con su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, todos pensaron lo peor. En menos de dos segundo, el humano se vio rodeado por la manada.

-¡¿Qué sucedió, Stiles?! -rugió McCall tirándosele encima, literalmente- ¡Responde! -dijo Scott preocupado, olfateando a su hermano del alma y tocándole los brazos en busca de alguna herida.

-¿Te duele algo? -dijo Kira con una voz tan suave que dejo medio atontado al humano, por poco y creyó que le había hablado su madre.

-Stiles, por favor no te quedes callado. No justamente ahora... -dijo nerviosamente Isaac.

Pero el de lunares no contesto enseguida, ya que Derek lo tomo de su antebrazo y lo condujo con cuidado hasta un sillón morado -por cortesía de Lydia- y lo sentó. Y tal como había hecho Scott, comenzó a olfatearlo en busca de alguna herida. Stilinski se sonrojo y no trato de disimular su incomodidad, no le gustaba cuando los otros le olfateaban, pero sabia que aquello era necesario por parte del Alpha, después de todo él también era parte de la manada.

-¿Que sucedió? -pregunto Scott, sentándose a su lado.

-Y-yo... Mi padre me contó lo del incendio y creyó que seria mejor quedarme con ustedes aquí que solo en casa. No pudo traerme hasta la Mansión pero tampoco yo creí que seria necesario, después de todo lo hago todo los días. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar me sentí observado, pero no vi a nadie. De verdad, algo estaba observándome. Por lo que corrí de todas formas, si nadie estaba allí por lo menos habría hecho algo de ejercicio -bromeo Stiles, pero nadie rió- Bueno... Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, algo con garras me tomo del tobillo y caí, no se como pude zafarme, pero lo hize y por suerte llegue hasta aquí... -les explico.

-Muéstrame el tobillo -le ordeno Derek, descruzando sus brazos y agachándose para ver la presunta herida.

Stiles le obedeció y se saco su tennis blanco levantándose levemente su pantalón, pero para su sorpresa no había nada. Ni herida, ni sangre ni siquiera una mísera marca.

-No, no... No entiendo -tartamudeo el menor- Algo me ataco ¡Lo juro, no estoy mintiendo! -

Derek se enderezo, sabia que Stiles no les mentía. Que algo allí afuera si lo ataco y probablemente si le haya clavado sus garras en su tobillo, a pesar de que no había nada. Pero eso era lo que más le preocupaba ¿Qué maldita criatura atacaba a su presa sin dejarle marca alguna? Porque Stiles había sido atacado, el corazón del chico no solo latía con rapidez a causa de su huida, sino que sus pulsos se aceleraban como lo haría alguien herido. No pudo evitar el gruñido que pugno desde su pecho.

Stiles había sido atacado y él no había estado allí para protegerle.

El Alpha de Beacon Hills se giro hacia Jackson, quien no parecían demasiado interesado en la historia de Stiles.

-Ve y trae a Lydia, que no este mucho tiempo sola -le ordeno, aunque el beta tampoco replico demasiado y salió de la casa para ir a buscar a su ex -Acompáñalo -le dijo a Malia, quien no parecía muy contenta con el hecho de separarse de Stiles.

La coyote tomo uno de los hombros de Stiles y lo apretó con extrema suavidad, le dio una mueca que se asemejo a una sonrisa e inclinándonos hacia adelante beso a Stiles en la comisura de sus labios. Derek le miro feo, como si quisiera romperle el cuello. Aun así, la mujer obedeció a su primo y siguió a Jackson quien estaba unos metros más lejos. Derek se volteo a ver a Liam y Isaac.

-Vayan a dar una vuelta a los alrededores, puede que encuentren un rastro de olor. No se separen por nada -dijo y sus betas le obedecieron, saliendo casi enseguida- Y ustedes, vayan a por Deaton. Él tal vez sepa algo -les dijo a Kira y Scott.

-Si, Derek -le respondió Kira.

-No te preocupes, hermano, traeré a Deaton para que te revise -quiso tranquilizarle Scott mientras le frotaba uno de sus hombros.

-Claro, Scottie, yo te espero aquí. No creo tampoco que el Lobo Feroz deje moverme mucho -se burlo Stiles, por lo que recibió una muy fea mirada de parte del Alpha.

Scott asintió, mejor de saber que al menos Stiles no había perdido sus ánimos a pesar de que estaba asustado. Kira le tomo de la mano y lo condujo hasta la salida, ella sabia que cuando el humano era herido, no había nada que los pudiera separar. Pero Stiles no estaba herido, o eso parecía, y aquello los tenia nervioso a todos. Más aun a Scott y Derek.

Stiles los vio marcharse y dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se acomodaba mejor la zapatilla. No entendía que había sucedido allí afuera, él juraba que algo lo había perseguido; como si le estuviesen cazando. Que algo lo había tomado de su tobillo para evitarle la huida, no había sido mera imaginación suya; había sentido muy dolorosamente como le habían tomado. Como si filosos clavos, gordos y largos, se hubiesen hecho paso en su piel ¿Acaso era la misma criatura que había provocado el incendio? Tal vez. La pregunta correcta era ¿Porque?

Derek miro al humano seriamente, pudo oír claramente como sus pulsos bajan a un ritmo normal, claro que en lo que cabía la normalidad si estábamos hablando de Stiles Stilinski, y su cuerpo dejaba de estar tan tenso. Sabia que no tenia que preocuparse, que Stiles estaba bien, pero eso no evitaba que este furioso consigo mismo por haber permitido el que le atacaran. Era más que obvio que Stiles hubiese querido venir luego de que no hallaran nada; la curiosidad infinita del castaño no le lo hubiese permitido. Pero claro, él había estado ocupado con la manada y no había notado que el olor de Stiles estaba cerca.

Un gemido de dolor hizo al Alpha centrar nuevamente toda su atención en el humano, quien había hecho un intento de pararse para ir a la cocina.

-Mierda... -susurro Stiles, mientras volvía a sentarse para masajear su pierna- Caí horrible allí afuera, creo que me lastime un musculo y con la adrenalina que tuve hasta hace un rato no la sentí -el castaño suspiro falsamente- SourWolf, se un perro bueno y tráeme un calmante ¿Si? y por favor, deja de verme con esa cara que eso ya no funciona conmigo, es más, empieza a hacerme gracia... -decía mientras reía suavemente, pero al no ver reacción por parte de Derek, intento con otra cosa- Por favor... -dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente y le miraba a los ojos.

Derek gruño algo intangible y se dio media vuelta rumbo a la cocina para llevarle el calmante a Stiles.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Mierda que Stiles pedía, mierda que él le cumplía como un estúpido cachorrito enamorado.

De mala gana tomo una Aspirina Forte, porque creía que Stiles en verdad sentía dolor en su pierna, y lleno un vaso con agua hasta arriba, lo mas probable es que tuviera sed. Los llevo hasta la sala donde el castaño le esperaba, al verlo llegar con lo pedido, este le volvió a sonreír. Derek tuvo que hacer mucho de su autocontrol para no inclinarse y comerle la boca a besos, de morderle los labios hasta quitarle al humano todo rastro de aliento.

-Y dime ¿Qué sucedió allí afuera?... Porque ¿Un árbol incendiado? ¿Enserio? -dijo Stiles sin creérselo, como si aquello fuera muy absurdo.

El humano metió la pastilla en su boca y tomo del agua para bajarlo. Derek se alejo de él y se apoyo sobre la mesa.

-El árbol no se incendio por gracia divina, Stiles -comento irónico Derek- Para cuando llegamos al lugar ya todo estaba incendiándose- el Alpha se cruzo de brazos- Un sujeto estaba allí -

-¿Un sujeto? -repitió el castaño- ¿Y como era? -

-No lo se, había mucho humo como para verlo y olfatearlo, pero era un hombre. De la edad de tu padre, maso menos, o incluso un poco más -respondió.

Stiles asintió, pensando.

-¿Notaste algo raro en él? -pregunto- ¿Alguna deformidad? ¿Brazo extra? ¿Tentáculos saliendo por su espalda?-

-Además de que según Kira llevaba túnicas de la antigüedad, no -Derek se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero si ustedes llegaron a verlo ¿Cómo que él no? -dijo Stiles extrañado.

-El sujeto si nos vio, hasta creo que intento atacarnos, pero al ver que lo superábamos en numero escapo -respondió el Alpha.

-¿Como? -

-Por lo que pude ver, manipulo el fuego y el humo del incendio en el árbol. Camuflo su aroma y su presencia, no pudimos seguirlo, la zona era peligrosa y el fuego iba a consumirlo todo sino actuábamos rápido... -

Stiles se quedo callado y lo pensó varias veces. Un hombre de edad avanzada en pleno bosque, con túnicas viejas y capaz de controlar a voluntad algo como el fuego con tan solo usar sus manos. Creía que era una respuesta obvia, pero quería sacarse la duda.

El castaño se levanto dificultosamente del sillón de Lydia y camino el poco tramo hasta la mesa, Derek intento ayudarle pero el humano no le dejo.

-Derek, tráeme mi ordenador y el Bestiario. Creo saber que es lo que llego a Beacon Hills, estoy 75% seguro pero necesito quitarme muchas dudas -dijo el menor sentándose en una silla y apoyando sus manos en la mesa aun lado del Alpha- El ordenador portátil esta en la habitación de Peter y el Bestiario en el lugar de siempre... -

Derek iba a hacer lo que le había pedido Stiles, pero algo en medio de aquella oración lo detuvo y lo obligo a ver al de lunares con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que hace _tu_ ordenador en la _habitación _de Peter, Stiles? -pregunto con un largo gruñido.

El castaño se sonrojo, cosa que molesto a Derek, y evito su mirada.

-Na.. nada, Peter me lo pidió prestado y se habrá olvidado de devolvérmelo -dijo, pero Derek sabia que le mentía, no en todo, pero en algo le mentía y aquello lo puso de un humor de perros- Vamos, SourWolf, hazme ese favor y así sabremos que fue lo que vieron en el bosque... -pidió Stiles ya más serio.

Derek se le quedo mirando por tres largos segundos, sipi, Stiles contó los segundos y todo; y cuando creía que Derek se le tiraría encima para golpearle con algo, el lobo amargado se dio media vuelta para tráele su Notebook y el Bestiario de los Argent.

¿Por qué le había molestado a Derek el hecho de que su portátil halla quedado en la habitación de Peter?

[...]

Liam se trepo -_otra ve_z- a un árbol cual mono, se sostuvo desde una rama que fue capaz de soportar su peso y miro a su alrededor, no vio nada que le supiese extraño nuevamente. Bajo de un salto, cayo justo a un lado de Isaac quien le esperaba y le negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros. El beta a su lado suspiro resignado, no habían encontrado nada y seguramente aquello haría enojar a Derek.

-Volvamos, no creo que vayamos a encontrar algo -dijo el de rulos y empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia la Mansión Hale.

Liam no dijo nada y camino a su lado. Después de todo, seria una perdida de tiempo el seguir buscando algo que parecía reacio a ser encontrado. Ya no faltaba demasiado para llegar, pero ambos sabían que algo estaba mal.

A medida que avanzaban, los dos en un completo silencio ameno, se sentían más observados. Como si alguien les estuviese viendo desde las sombras, aunque fuese de día... Okey, eso fue estúpido; pero algo en verdad estaba cerca suyo, tal y como les había contado Stiles. No había aroma, ni presencia ni siquiera un intento de respiración.

Sin poder evitarlo, Liam gruño y Isaac se detuvo al instante. Miro al su alrededor y puso en alerta todos sus sentidos por si le atacaban como a su amigo, aun así su olfato y audición no detectaron nada más haya de la naturaleza que los rodeaba. Aquellos los áspero, aunque Isaac se sentía indefenso no lo demostró.

-¡Sal de donde estés!- grito Liam, sacando sus garras- Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Stiles, idiota-

Ambos, esperaron un sonido. Un latido, una presencia. Pero no hubo nada por largos segundos, casi eternos para Isaac y Liam.

De pronto, unas pisadas, como si de alguien corriendo se tratara, se escucho claramente alejándose de ellos.

Los dos Betas de Hale no dudaron ni dos segundos en correr hacia aquello, evadiendo los árboles espinosos y haciendo gala de su agilidad a la hora se esquivar lo que se atravesaba en su camino. Pero aunque corriesen, por muy rápido y ritmo constante que tuviesen, parecía que nunca se acercaban a nada realmente. Como si estuviesen persiguiendo a alguien imaginario o estuviesen en una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Por lo que Isaac, así como corrió tras aquel sonido sospechoso, se detuvo. Liam, por otro lado no lo hizo. Siguió corriendo, llenando sus pulmones de oxigeno por cada paso. Pero luego, después de llegar a un claro, nada más se oyó. Eso hizo que detuviera su persecución.

Liam giro sobre si mismo, gruñiendole a los arboles que le rodeaban y saco sus garras para parecer más amenazador. Hincho su pecho y encorvo más su espalda, estando listo para cualquier ataque.

Isaac al llegar junto a su amigo, se sorprendió al ver como Liam había perdido parte de su juicio. Quien sea que había provocado aquellos sonidos, que ellos creyeron de alguien huyendo, había hecho que el Beta se sintiese amenazado.

El de risos avanzo lentamente hacia su compañero de manada, alzo las manos y bajo su mirada para hacerle notar que no iba a atacarle. Liam, al ver la sumisión del otro lobo, también bajo su guardia. Tranquilizándose.

-¿Mejor, amigo? -pregunto despacio Isaac.

Liam asintió, volviendo a la normalidad.

-Si... Creo- el Beta miro a su alrededor- ¿Que habrá sido eso?- pregunto enfadado.

-No lo se, pero estoy seguro que fue lo mismo que ataco a Stiles- dijo convencido Isaac.

\- ¿Entonces porque no nos ataco a nosotros?-

-Tal vez porque supo que no eramos humanos, lo más probable es que no habría podido con nosotros-

-Me gusta tu optimismo, Isaac, pero lo mejor es que volvamos. Si esa cosa anda suelta por allí, lo mejor seria que lo enfrentemos con la manada... -le dijo Liam mientras retomaba la ruta de vuelta.

Isaac asintió y le siguió de cerca...

Nuevamente se sentía observado.

[...]

Deanton se había llevado a Stiles a una de las habitaciones superiores de la mansión y le obligo a reposarse sobre la cama de Derek, aunque el adolescente no entendía bien porque debían revisarle en la habitación del Alpha, hizo todo lo que se le pido.

La manada, ya todos reunidos en la sala principal, habían escuchados atentos al relato de Liam y su "encuentro" con quien pareció ser el atacante de Stiles. Claro, no sin antes ser testigo de la rabia que Cora echo sobre su hermano; diciéndole y pidiéndole explicaciones de porque permitió que el humano sea atacado en los limites de la Mansión. Enfureciéndose del que Stiles había tenido solo suerte esta vez, que tal vez la próxima no la contaba y que si aquello sucedía, ella misma iba a arrancarle la garganta a Derek con sus dientes. Lo peor de todo era que Peter le apoyaba, diciendo que después de todo; Stiles era parte de la manada y era responsabilidad de su sobrino el privarle de seguridad ¿Desde cuando Peter se preocupaba de lo que le pasaba a Stiles? La manada no lo sabia, aunque Derek algo intuía, pero tampoco les extrañaba.

Luego de hacerles callar con un gruñido furioso y unos ojos rojos que no prometían nada bueno, Derek les ordeno a todos sentarse.

El Alpha estaba preocupado, uno de sus Betas no oficiales había sido atacado mientras ellos solo estaban a metros de distancia. No habían percibido siquiera el aroma de Stiles cerca, y eso ya era mucho decir cuando sabia que el humano era su _compañero. _Que podía sentirle hasta metros de distancia, su lobo se guardo su aroma en lo más profundo de su mente. Aun cuando el aroma del castaño estaba mezclado con el de su propia familia, él podía reconocerle.

Isaac fue el primero en sacar a Derek de sus pensamientos, en los cuales podía verse a si mismo golpeando a Cora por tratar de reproducirse con Stiles, gruñiendole a Malia con furia por recordandole siempre que había sido ella la que se había quedado con la virginidad del muchacho y amenazando con arrancarle la garganta a Peter si volvía a enterarse de que el humano pasaba por su habitación otra vez.

-Esto es serio, Derek. Creo que deberíamos de avisarle no solo al Sheriff sino también a Emily y su familia- dijo el rubio una vez que su Alpha le miro.

Los Wanderson eran una familia de Vampiros que se habían mudado a Beacon Hills ya hace seis meses, compuestos por su Alpha, Emily, y su esposo Carl; con sus tres pequeños hijos Dan, Phill y Bobby. También les acompañaba la hermana menor del Sr. Wanderson, Luca.

Habían llegado al pueblo en busca de una vida más tranquila después del resto de la familia había sido asesinada. Derek no había podido el negarles la estadía en sus territorios, por lo que puso a la familia en un periodo de prueba para cerciorarse de que no eran peligrosos, cuando quedo claro que los Vampiros no eran ningún peligro para nadie; se creo una gran amistad entre ambas manadas. Quedando así como una alianza entre los Wanderson y los Hale.

-Lo se, por eso le ordene a Ethan que llamaran a el Sr. Wanderson para la reunión -dijo secamente Derek. Lydia le miro sorprendida.

-¿Ethan? -dijo ella, pues desde la muerte de Aiden, el gemelo no había hablado demasiado con ellos. A excepción de Stiles, al parecer el lobo se había hecho muy amigo de Stilinski a pesar de todo lo sucedido con el Nogitsune.

Derek no se digno a contestarle precisamente a ella.

-Stiles se contacto con él y le pidió si podía traer a Wanderson -respondió.

-¿Y desde cuando Stilinski toma decisiones? -pregunto con acidez Jackson, quien no le hacia mucha gracia la manera en que todos parecían tomar las ordenes del humano al pie de la letra ¿Porque le hacían caso? Stiles había pasado de ser un cero a la izquierda a ser el segundo al mando de la manada y aquello no le gustaba nada.

Todos, incluso Peter, le miraron como si fuera estúpido.

-Debe ser porque a pesar de que Stiles sea humano, es muy leal y valiente, y si a eso le sumamos su inteligencia, pues creo que no hay mucho de que cuestionarnos. Es simple lógica, Whittermore. Sin decir que también cuida de ustedes como si fueran sus cachorros -dijo una voz rasposa.

Ethan había llegado a la Mansion Hale en compañía de Carl Wanderson, un Vampiro de entrada edad. Alto y de grotesca piel pálida, ojos negros muy profundos y de cabello azabache atado a una alta coleta. Y a pesar de su tenebrosa presencia y casi espantoso aspecto de zombie -_palabra extraídas del propio Stiles- _era un pan de azúcar que amaba cocinar capcakess para sus tres pequeños hijos.

-Gusto de verte de nuevo, Derek, lastima las circunstancias -dijo Carl mientras estrechaba la mano del Alpha que le había dado asilo.

-Hola, Señor- respondió cortés, sacandole una risa al vampiro.

-Ya llegara el día en que me llames por mi nombre, Derek- se burlo- ¿Y bien, que esperamos? -pregunto mientras tomaba asiento junto a la coyote.

-A mi... -respondió un Stiles que bajaba por las escaleras totalmente pálido y sobándose su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Que sucedió? -pregunto preocupado Scott al ver a su amigo en ese estado.

Justo en ese momento, apareció Deaton sonriendo. Apoyo su mano en el hombro del castaño quien le corrió como si fuera lepra.

-Simplemente me tome la molestia de tomar una muestra de sangre para cerciorarme de que todo esta en orden aquí con el joven Stilinski, pero al parecer él no se lo tomo muy bien -explico, luego volteo a ver al vampiro- Hola, Carl -

-Gusto en verlo, Alan -

Los demás simplemente dejaron de prestar atención, todos sabían el miedo que Stiles les tenia a las agujas. Aunque fuese irónico. El de ojos whisky podía enfrentarse a un Alpha cabreado sin tener consigo ningún arma, pero lloriqueaba como niña si le ponían una una jeringa cerca.

-Dejemos de perder el tiempo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer -dijo indiferente Jackson.

-Callate, Whittermore -le escupió Peter, ya sabían todos que no le agradaba demasiado el ex kanima- Pequeño, cuando quieras... -

Ante tal apodo, Derek, Cora, Scott y Malia gruñeron; el primero más bajo que los demás. Aunque era el único con el derecho de enfadarse ya que se trataba de su compañero, no hacia publico su molestia.

-Si, si ya voy. Hola, Ethan -saludo el humano cuando se hubo sentado.

-Hola, Stiles- le devolvió el hombre lobo.

El castaño abrió su portátil y abrió las pestañas que ya tenia, giro la pantalla para que toda la manada pudiera leerla.

**" Brujos, Hechiceros, Wicas"**

-Al principio no estaba seguro si lo que había llegado a Beacon Hills era precisamente un brujo o algo parecido, pues puede que simplemente se tratase de otra criatura capaz de pasar inadvertida como son las Entidades. En verdad pensé en esa opción, una Entidad que había poseído algún cuerpo ya muerto de algunos años y por eso a ustedes se les dificultaba el rastrearla. Ya que al estar muerto, no había olor más haya el de la muerte y la descomposición; y al estar en forma humana podía pasar como uno más en el pueblo... -explico.

-¿Y según tu, porque las Entidades ya no son una opción? -pregunto Wanderson.

-Oh, Carl, lo siento. No lo había visto allí sentado, hola... -saludo tímidamente Stiles, que en verdad no había visto al Vampiro entre la manada.

-Ya estaba empezando a pensar que me estabas ignorando, Stiles -sonrió satisfecho el azabache.

-Stiles... -gruño Derek, arrastrando su nombre.

-Eh ... ¡Ah, si! -dijo retomando su explicación.

El Alpha negó suavemente. El castaño era muy listo, pero se distraída con gran facilidad.

-Bien, llegue a la conclusión de que no podía ser un Ente cuando Derek me explico que este había escapado manipulando el fuego. Cosa, por si no saben, las Entidades no saben hacer. Además, ellas son reacias al fuego; ya que la mayoría se crea cuando su portador original muere en la hoguera, cosa que es muy lógico que su debilidad sea aquello que les dio una vez muerte. También, algo que note de que no podía ser una Entidad, fue cuando ustedes trataron de enfrentarse a él. Si fuera una Entidad, ya habría intentado poseer el cuerpo de Derek... -

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto perdido Scott.

-¿Es enserio, Scotty? -dijo Stiles- Se que no eres muy inteligente, pero piénsalo al menos. Derek es un Alpha de una manada de la más extraña donde alguno de sus integrantes son una Banshee, una coyote, una kitsune y un ex-Alpha que le cedió su puesto hasta que este encontrase la madurez como para hacerse cargo de su próxima manada como "Verdadero Alpha". Ni hablar de que también Derek tiene bajo su cargo a una manada de Vampiros y un hombre Jaguar que viene cada invierno a visitar a sus sobrinos para Navidad... -explico algo cansado- Yo lo encuentro lógico... -

-¿Y porque brujos o hechiceros? -pregunto Ethan, aun lado de Lydia aunque sin tocarla.

-Por la simple razón de que pudo usar sus manos para manipular el fuego a su propio antojo, y por como me explico Derek, creo tener razón de que hablamos de un hechicero de mucha experiencia si pudo manejar el incendio sin hacerse daño. El hechicero no cumple solamente una función, sino que realiza una serie de múltiples tareas en torno al ámbito mágico. Ya sea siendo simples curanderos a guerreros, y en esta ocasión creo que nos enfrentamos a uno del ámbito guerrero. Ya que no todos los curanderos son del tipo nomade, y si lo fuera ¿Porque huyo? -

-Entiendo tu punto, Stiles -dijo el vampiro- ¿Pero a que vino, precisamente? -

-No lo se -dijo simplemente el humano, quien recibió múltiples miradas que reflejaban distintos sentimientos- ¡Oigan! No me pidan más, ya les averigüe quien es el invitado especial que a ustedes les tomo algunas semanas buscar sin ningún resultado -sigo con soberbia el de los lunares.

-Pero te haces una idea ¿Verdad, pequeño? -pregunto del mismo modo Peter.

Stiles resoplo, cansado. La verdad ya le estaba dando sueño.

-Creo que llego a Beacon Hills para completar alguna clase de ritual ¿Cual? Ni idea, pero nunca es algo bueno. La mayoría de ellas se basan en sacrificios ya sean de animales o humanos, claro que no de humanos comunes... -

-Deben tener algo que les hace especial, ya sea con algo sobrenatural o no... -agrego Wanderson.

-Exacto -afirmo Stiles dandole la razón.

-Pues desde ahora todos deberán irse con cuidado por allí, sobre todo tu Stiles -dijo Carl, apuntandole con su largo dedo pálido.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Porque? -pregunto extraño.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Peter irónico- Eres el listillo de una manada de Lobos, pequeño... Creo que eso te hace un blanco fácil- _Y ni hablar de quien eres compañero; _dijo pensando aquello ultimo.

Kira suspiro, abrazándose a ella misma.

-Se supone que estamos de vacaciones ¿Cuando podremos descansar? -dijo ella, molesta por no tener un tiempo de paz para pasarla junto a Scott.

-Estamos en Beacon Hills, Kira ¿Que esperabas? -comento Isaac.

Y antes de que alguien más pudiera agregar algo a la charla, Stiles se levanto de donde estaba con algo de dificultad.

-¿Quien tiene hambre? -pregunto, como si las resientes noticia fueran algo de menor importancia.

* * *

Balthazar volvió a leer por décima vez en ese día el ritual que Edrez utilizaría para traer a este mundo al _Fenrir. _Y aunque ya se lo sabia de memoria, no evitaba que volviera a pasar su mirada por los párrafos del viejo libro sobre Mitología.

Allí literalmente decía que si el Mago Oscuro quería atraer al _Fenrir _debía ofrecer el corazón de un Licantropo, la sangre de un Brujo y la vida de un humano con intensiones puras. También debía dar como sacrificio a su propia sangre, utilizar lagrimas de una sirena y escamas de un Dragón, todo reunido y entregado en un Circulo de Fuego Fausto.

Claramente estaban en problemas, ya que Edrez no abría llegado a Beacon Hills sin tener la mitad de lo requerido para el ritual.

-¡Balthazar! ¿Todo en orden? -pregunto preocupado Dave desde el otro lado de la puerta que era su habitación.

Desde que le encontró leyendo en la sala ni bien tuvo aquel encuentro con la manada de Licantropos, Dave no había dejado de echarle la bronca. Diciendo que había sido muy peligroso ir al bosque solo, que aquella manada pudieron hacerle daño y otro insulto hacia su persona bastante ñoño. Pero que a su parecer, fue del todo adorable.

-Pasa, Dave -dijo el brujo con una suave sonrisa, que deshizo rápidamente.

La puerta se abrió dándole paso al aprendiz, quien entraba con un plato con una porción de pizza en ella. El menor se acerco hasta su maestro y dejo la comida sobre la mesa de noche.

-Repasándolo otra vez... -no había sido una pregunta.

-Y me temo que Edrez tiene más de lo que habíamos pensado... -dijo Balthazar.

De pronto quedo todo en un silencio incomodo.

Porque el hablar sobre el ritual, los llevaba a los dos al día en que Dave había sido atacado por Marvell luego de que ambos tuvieran una muy fuerte discusión sobre Verónica. Una donde el aprendiz de brujo quedo con el corazón herido y donde Balthazar se culpaba cada noche por permitirlo.

Sino hubiese sido tan idiota, Dave no hubiese estado a punto de morir.

Y aunque Dave lo había perdonado, para él no era lo mismo.

Estuvo a punto de perder a lo que más amaba una segunda vez. Él ya había perdido a Verónica, y eso le había destrozado el corazón, aun así siguió adelante. Pero si perdía a Dave, sabia que ya no podría continuar. No podría superar el perderlo.

_-_Te dejare trabajar... -dijo el menor con suavidad mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Balthazar sintió la necesidad de detenerle. De correr hacia él y acunarlo entre sus brazos, de besarle con ternura mientras le prometía una y otra vez que le cuidaría, que lo protegería. Que le perdonara por haber permitido que Edrez se quedara con su sangre ya hacia tres meses y que no dejaría que volviese a suceder.

Pero reprimió todo impulso que le hacia querer correr hacia el más joven y se quedo en su lugar, como si no le importase el que Dave se marchase de la habitación.

Cuando el Marliniano estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, algo le detuvo y se volteo a verlo. Balthazar supo que Dave había tenido la intención de hablarle, de decirle algo. Pero al final se retrajo, le miro fijamente a los ojos y se marcho cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El brujo mayor suspiro y destenso su cuerpo.

Admitía que le dio mucha curiosidad saber que había querido decirle Dave, pero mejor así. No quería ya involucrar a Dave más de lo que estaba en su vida, después de lo que hizo si tenia más alejado al aprendiz de sí mejor. Así se evitaba el enamorarse más, para luego saber de antemano que él nunca seria suyo.

Balthazar volvió a su libro y no pudo evitar leer parte del ofrecimiento del ritual: **Sangre de un Brujo poderoso, de un linaje sin manchas. **Balthazar sabia que Dave era alguien poderoso, que no supiera utilizar aquel poder porque era demasiado joven era otra cosa. Además, provenía de la familia de Merlín, un brujo que siempre siguió el camino del bien sin caer en la tentación de la magia oscura.

El hombre golpe con fuerza la mesa, lleno de rabia e impotencia. Había sido culpa suya el que Marvell consiguiera la sangre de Dave... Lo peor de todo es que en su mente no dejaban de repetirse las palabras que le haba dicho al chico antes de irse del departamento de un portazo. Dejandole solo y desprotegido.

"_Verónica murió por tu culpa, porque no fuiste fuerte cuando debiste salvarla. La dejaste morir y por tu culpa ya no tengo a la mujer que amo"_

* * *

**N/A: **Stiles es un niño listo ¿Que más esperábamos de él? Balthazar repasa sobre el ritual mientras las cosas se van poniendo tensas con Dave.

**¿Pasteles de chocolate?**

**¿Polvo Pica-Pica en la ropa interior?**

**¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
